Living With Abnormality
by LaFerry trash
Summary: LaF and Perry have been dating for years without Perry's parents knowing. They both struggle with the secrecy, while dealing with the vampire situation - and Perry is a medium, who sees dead people.
1. Chapter 1

_Best friends_. Their official term.

To start with, it had been true. It had been the term they applied to themselves, what they were.

But with the years, it had become more. They grew older, they became different. But they were both still the same as they always had been to each other. Their complete opposite, and everything they needed.

And, opposites attract.

Neither could remember the point where they had fallen for each other. It had been a gradual process, taking years. But eventually they both knew exactly what they felt about the other.

Lola was scared about it. Susan was the most constant factor in her entire life, and she wasn't ready to risk that for anything. They were still best friends, and even if she wanted more, she wouldn't risk it.

Susan felt nervous. Lola was… everything. And neither of them would risk their relationship for anything in the world.

But they grew even more. They moved on from being Susan and Lola to being LaFontaine and Perry.

LaFontaine was braver than Susan had been. They were the ones dropping hints, subtly showing that it could become real.

It took a long time. Perry was braver too, and eventually, one late night when they had spent hours just ignoring their homework and talking, they admitted their feelings, and fell asleep next to each other, with Perry's head on LaF's shoulder.

They were happy - shy, at first, but happy that they were on the same page and together.

But obstacles remained. Perry's parents were very strict, a big reason to her own strict organisation and sense of responsibility.

Another thing about her parents was that they were against same-sex relationships - one of the reasons they never liked LaF, who was an open book about everything.

So they remained best friends, everywhere but in their rooms. They were relieved to be going to college, because maybe they could be themselves full-time there? But suspicious as well as strict, Perry's parents kept in touch with her teachers.

LaFontaine cursed them every night. Perry would sooth them and say that it wasn't, wouldn't be forever, but neither of them could deny what a stretch it was. They had been a couple for years now, yet there they were, a secret to everyone who knew Perry's parents. LaF's family knew, and supported it, but it wasn't the same when one place was good and fun, and the other was secret-keeping and lies.

They made plans. They'd move somewhere after college, together, and they'd start their own life. Perry would probably become a manager of some sort, and LaF would find something where they could do experiments.

But then LaF disappeared.

In the time with them gone, Perry was an absolute mess, and she couldn't take it. She called her parents - not to tell them about how worried she was that her _best friend_ was missing, but to tell them she was going crazy because her _person_ was missing. They didn't understand that, so she told them that LaF was her girlfriend, because that's what they would understand, even if LaF wasn't her girlfriend. She said a lot of things. She said that if they didn't accept LaFontaine's position in her life, they should send all her things to the LaFontaines and forget about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry had spoken to her parents after talking to Laura's camera and going to check on the brownies. After she hung up on them, she exerted the brownies out of the oven and walked straight back to Laura and Carmilla's room. They were still sleeping.

She didn't know the time. She only knew that LaFontaine had been gone for entirely too long.

Cleaning felt like it helped. It didn't, but she could pretend that she was just cleaning up after one of LaF's science messes. That things were normal. LaFontaine was at their desk, experimenting with a maggot or whatever, and Lola was skittering around the room, dusting off every flat surface available.

Of _course_ the vampire's… book of vampires would reveal new information when Perry accidentally bumped into Carmilla and made her spill blood down the page.

She chose to ignore it. Ever since she'd learnt that her childhood friends were "imaginary" friends… who she still saw… she would do that. Ignore anything that was not normal, reality, non-fiction. That was why she never complained about Susan's - _LaFontaine's_ \- biological experiments. At least they were _real_.

She'd chosen the absolute wrong university.

"Word."

Lola flung herself backwards out of instinct. It wasn't LaFontaine, don't get your hopes up.

But there they were.

"Hey, why are we all freaking out?"

Lola couldn't help but wonder if they _really_ were. There. What if they had become a ghost, like the rest of them?

She didn't waste any time finding out whether Carmilla and Laura had reacted too. She flung herself around LaF from the side. That was when she knew that something was seriously wrong.

—

They were they, they were real, but… LaF would never just stand by and not hug her back. It sounded ridiculous, but it was true. LaFontaine was not one to miss out on any form of physical affection.

They'd moved to Perry's room, and she was trying to see how much LaF remembered. They knew that "the brain-worms were eating their brain", but seemed unaware of her relation to other people. She recognized them, but she didn't do more than shout "Hi! Are you coming to the party?" at them.

When she had her person back, spinning and headbanging around her room to loud Icona Pop, she sighed loudly and put her head in her hands. "Susan…" _Oh, no. LaFontaine!_

"What, Perr?"

Perry's eyes started to tear up. They were responding to _Susan_ , the name they hated so much. "You really don't remember anything about me, do you?"

But LaFontaine just spun around in a quick twirl and fell down on Lola's bed, laughing.

And Lola stood there, crying.


End file.
